


Fields of Gold

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-27
Updated: 1999-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray Vecchio plight after Irene Zuko's death.





	Fields of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Title: Fields of Gold
    Author: Birgitt Schuknecht
    Fandom: Due South
    Rating: PG
    Pairing: Ray Vecchio/Irene Zuko
    Category: drama
    Disclaimer: The characters used in the following story are not mine.
    I do not make any money out of this. It's written for fun and for the
    fans of the show. The title belongs to a song by Sting. Feedback:
    Spoilers: Juliet is Bleeding
    Teaser: Ray Vecchio plight after Irene Zuko's death. Companionpiece to
    The Promise. Date: July 1999
    
    Fields of Gold
    
    Author's Note: This story takes place after the episode JULIET IS BLEEDING.
    There's a companion piece for it, called "The Promise" and there will
    be a sequel. I would like to thank the comments I got for the earlier
    drafts of the story. They helped me to improve what I've written. I'd
    like to mention here the ficwrite list and the santuario list members.
    Remaining errors are my responsibility alone. 
    
    I can't believe it's over. I've found her only a few days ago. I've lost
    her again, and now it's forever. Still I can smell her delicate perfume,
    hear her voice losing strength rapidly. No, no, don't think of it. Concentrate
    on something else... Benny... Fraser is here. I didn't expect he would
    be. We had a hard time these past days and I'm not sure if I'm happy
    he's here. No, not sure at all... If it hadn't been for him, Frank Zuko
    would be in prison now, right where he belongs, and Irene, yes Irene
    would be safe. 
    
    But I do not have the strength to make him go away, not now. I just want
    to... yes, I just want to close my eyes. Just for a little while. Since
    Gardino's death sleep has failed me. Too many demons to keep me awake...
    Fraser's calm breath is very... well calming. Concentrate on it! That's
    good, concentrate on breathing. That'll help to get my mind off... Irene???
    
    Irene??? I can hear her calling my name. Loud and clear, not the hoarse
    whisper when I brought her out of the Zuko home. She just sounds like
    the young girl I fell in love with, so many years ago. Perhaps... just
    maybe, when I open my eyes, I can see her as well... I would like that.
    It's hard to open the eyes, but for God's sake I have to try harder.
    Just one more look of her! I would give everything for it... 
    
    "Ray? Come on, boy, you can do better than this. Sleeping in the middle
    of the day... You promised me we would go over to the park. I have everything
    ready for our picnic. Oh come on, Ray, it's already past noon." An impatient
    tug on my hands pulls me up into a sitting position. At least it's easy
    now to open my eyes. Surprised, I look at my surroundings. I'm home,
    in front of my house, sitting on the grass. My beloved Irene - safe and
    sound - stands right before me, laughing and giggling as she tries to
    make me stand up. With a sigh I rise and close my arms around her tightly.
    She tilts her head up and places a slow and passionate kiss on my lips.
    I do not know how long this kiss took, but when she finally releases
    me I can only stand and gasp for breath. That brings another radiant
    smile on her face. "Oh oh, detective, you're in no condition to keep
    up with me." 
    
    I feel that I'm grinning like an idiot: "Please bear with me, cara, I'm
    starved. You promised me picnic, I'm all yours. But... lets not go into
    the park. We'll drive out of town. I swear I love this town, but I see
    enough of its streets in my working time. And it's not all pleasure..."
    Irene stops me from whining with another, albeit shorter and lighter
    kiss. "Come on, stop this. It's summer in the city, as they say, and
    it will be a perfect day for a ride out of town... although I suspect
    you just want to take a long trip with the Riv. I should start to be
    jealous of this car." 
    
    My mouth falls open when I hear this words, "The Riv... but that can't
    be..." Irene picks up the basket she placed on the grass and moves over
    to my car, parked in its usual place. "Ray, do not pretend that's not
    the real reason for this trip. But I do not mind. As I said it's a perfect
    day..." She takes my hand as I follow her to the green Buick Riviera,
    "and we are a perfect couple taking this not so perfect car..." I grip
    into her hair from behind and she gives a small scream. I let my voice
    drop: "Watch your words. Do not insult this prime achievement of the
    human genius. My eternal wrath will be upon you..." Laughingly she pulls
    free. I follow her and we get both into the car. 
    
    It is the perfect ride and we both enjoy it immensely. I try to concentrate
    on the heavy traffic while Irene tries to distract me, feeding me with
    strawberries she takes from the basket she has on her knees. I have to
    slow down the speed, clearly Irene is winning this little match. But
    when the cars behind us begin honking their horns she gives me a kiss
    on the cheek and declares generously: "OK, Vecchio, lets get out of town!
    Those creeps behind us begin to spoil my ideal of a summer's day trip."
    I'm happy to do her bidding: "Yes, Sir!" and speed up again. In no time
    we leave Chicago. I keep on driving till we reach the countryside. 
    
    "There's a good place for a stop." Irene points to a small shed, standing
    next to street we're driving on. "You can park the Riv in its shade.
    And there's enough space to go for a walk after we have eaten. Look,
    Ray, isn't it like these fields are made of gold?" I have to agree wholeheartedly.
    The intense sun of late August bathes the outstretching fields in a light
    that seems to turn the whole world into gold. I stop and park the car.
    Irene is out of it in no time and starts to prepare our little meal.
    I hesitate to join her, just want to take in the beauty of the day, the
    beauty of the world and above all the beauty of my love... 
    
    "What is it?" She looks up to me, her eyes squinting against the brilliant
    light. "You're no great help Raimondo Vecchio! Didn't your mama teach
    you to be a gentleman?" The spell breaks and I join her in the preparations.
    When our hands touch we both stop fidgeting with the picnic and look
    at each other. Her smile becomes a little unsure, "What now...?" I answer
    her with a kiss that matches the one she gave me at home. Breathlessly
    she breaks free: "No man can accept defeat, can he, Vecchio?" Her voice
    is teasing, flirting, but I do not follow her lead. "You're so beautiful,
    Irene. And I love you with all my heart!" 
    
    If I expected her to tell me the same I was utterly disappointed. Irene
    stands up and turns her back to me. After a few seconds I realise that
    she had started crying, silently. But I can see by the movement of her
    shoulders that my words distressed her. In the next second I hold her
    in my arms. With tears in her eyes she looks into mine. "Ray, do you
    really mean what you've said?" Her words take me aback: "Why yes, Irene,
    why should I lie to you? You surely must know that I love you!" 
    
    "Must I? Ray, you lied to me before..." I can't believe that she's saying
    this. "Irene, what in hell are you talking about? I didn't lie to you.
    Never ever." She gives me a little smile, but her eyes seem to say: "Maybe
    that's what you want to believe, but it's not the truth." I won't give
    in so easily and press her further: "Irene, please tell: when did I lie
    to you. You can trust me..." The look in her flashing eyes stops me right
    there. 
    
    "Trust you, Ray? Again, after you lied to me and betrayed me? No, trust
    is not so easily to come by. Think back, Ray Vecchio, when you started
    to date me the first time, when we both were in school... You said you
    loved me back then, and that I could trust you in all things..." I nod:
    "Of course I remember, and it was the truth then as it is now." She laughed
    without humour. "No, don't lie to yourself, Ray. Your love then was only
    a means to spite my dear brother Frankie." 
    
    There. She said it. I cannot believe it. I should have known all the
    time. Irene left me because she believed I dated her only because I wanted
    to anger her brother. I want to cry out in frustration, but that would
    help only to overcome my own anger. With a sigh I close the gap between
    us, draw her again into my arms: "Believe me, Irene, trust me," I stress
    these last two words, "I love you now and I loved you then. Frankie was
    never part of this, never ever." Finally she dares to look into my eyes
    again. Oh my god, I could lose myself in them, and I'm sure I will. 
    
    "I do want to believe you, Ray, but..." She stops, unable to control
    her voice. There must be something else. "I do not lie, Irene. Why do
    you think I betrayed you?" She seems to fight with her own feelings.
    "Someone told me your first dance with me was a wager you'd taken." I
    can only stammer: "Who told you this? Who told you this?" It seems like
    ages when she brings herself to answer: "Ange!" 
    
    Ange - my ex-wife. Now I understand. But that's no longer important.
    I cannot lose her a second time. Only Irene is important now. I gather
    all the strength I have and lift her face to mine: "Irene, we lost so
    many years because of a lie... Will you risk losing our future? Trust
    me now! I know we can do it now!" I do not know why I'm doing it, but
    I kneel down before her, taking her right hand into mine. "Irene, I love
    you! Will you marry me?" Understanding dawns slowly on her face and in
    her eyes. Her expression is serious, but her eyes smile to me when she
    gives me her yes. We seal our new bond with a kiss. I take her hand and
    we walk into the fields of gold. 
    
    ***
    
    A man's voice awakens me. I know who this is. Fraser. Why does he wake
    me? I open my eyes slowly, it's still light, but the sun begins to set.
    Irene is asleep in my arms. Cautiously I free myself and sit up. The
    Mountie stands before me. "Ray, what are you doing here? You have to
    come back. We all wait for you. We need you." I'm puzzled. "Who is we?"
    The man towering over me does not hesitate: "Your mother and your sister
    are with me." He turns and beckons to two figures standing a few steps
    behind him. They follow his gesture and come over. Slowly I get up, I
    do not want to wake Irene. 
    
    Mama and Frannie smile at me sadly. Mama's voice is slightly trembling:
    "Why don't you come home to us, Raimondo? We know that it's hard for
    you, but you have to start anew. Come on, you have to fight! We all need
    you!" Slowly I shake my head. No, I have to be with Irene. I turn around.
    She's still asleep. Now Frannie joins in: "You're a stubborn man, Ray
    Vecchio, but I do love you. Why do you do this to us? We need you, Mama,
    Benny. Maria, Tony and the kids are waiting outside. They even brought
    Diefenbaker with them. And Lieutenant Welsh called several times." 
    
    No, that is not important anymore. I'm right where I belong. I need only
    to be with Irene. My work... it's nothing to me. I can do something else.
    It only brought trouble for Irene, for myself, for all of us. And Benny...
    I lost his friendship, finally. He turned his back on me, helping Zuko.
    Why is he here, anyway? I look again at Irene. Now, that's the only thing
    I love. I bend down to wake her. Sleepily she stands beside me, backing
    me against the stares of the others. "Ray, what's going on here? We should
    leave now. There's much to talk about..." 
    
    I nod slowly. "Of course, we can go any moment. I just have to say good-bye
    to them. Then we can leave... together." A smile and another kiss are
    my reward. Irene turns to pack our things together. I try to explain
    this to Mama and Frannie. It's hard to ignore the Mountie in his bright
    red uniform, but I manage. "Mama, I won't come back. I'm with Irene now.
    That's where I'm meant to be. Leave me alone now. I will not lose her
    a second time..." 
    
    Fraser speaks again: "Irene's dead, Ray, you have to accept that." I
    hear Mama and Frannie taking in sharp breaths. Mama tries to interrupt
    the Mountie: "Benton, you shouldn't tell..." But the Mountie only raises
    an arm to silence her: "He must know, and he will know. Ray, do you hear
    what I say?" Finally I meet his eyes. They are of an icy blue that make
    me shiver. I have to turn away. Where's Irene? She stands at the Riv,
    getting our things into the trunk. When she sees me talking to Fraser,
    her look becomes troubled and she begins walking towards me. 
    
    "Ray, listen to me. You've lost Irene, she's dead. But you have your
    family here, and your friends." Now I can see the rest of my family coming
    nearer: Tony and Maria and the kids. The wolf is with them. Again I try
    to find strength with Irene. She hadn't come any nearer. She's still
    with Riv. I get nervous: "Irene?" Her voice is just a whisper to me:
    "Ray? I'm here, come to me." I try to, but I can't. And I cannot make
    out her face clearly anymore. My gaze wanders to my family and Fraser.
    And in the next moment Mama embraces me tightly, sobbing loudly. I cannot
    bring myself to free myself of this. Just another look at Irene. She
    gives me a sad smile I can hardly see. "Good-bye, Ray, I see you've made
    your decision. But you should know that I did trust you." And with that
    she turns and disappears into the fields of gold. But I cannot follow...
    
    ***
    
    "Raimondo, you're awake, you're back with us." Mama is still holding
    me tightly. Slowly I look around and try to understand where I am now.
    It's a hospital room, and it seems crowded with people. My family all
    right. Sometimes I think they could easily crowd a cathedral... "Mama,
    please, let me breathe." She rights herself up and lets go of me. Finally
    I'm freed. My nieces and nephews begin hopping around until her mother
    and father usher them all out. I give a small sigh: "Why did you do this
    to me?" 
    
    Mama and Frannie stare at me open-mouthed: "We did what to you?" Can't
    they see the obvious? "Bringing me back. I didn't want to come back..."
    I think of Irene and my heart cries out. Frannie cries exasperated: "What
    is that supposed to mean? You wanted to die?" Her eyes flash with anger.
    I can only nod. She looks like she wanted to slap me. Well, just go ahead,
    sister. Oh Irene, all I have now is bitterness. Frannie goes on: "You
    stubborn mule, you stupid man. You must be out of your senses. After
    all we've gone through... You can't do this to Mama... or to the rest
    of your family and your friends..." 
    
    That reminds me. Fraser. He is still standing there, with those blue
    cold eyes that still make me shudder. I focus my gaze on Frannie: "Yes!
    Fraser! Make him go. I do not want to see him again. Never ever..." 
    
    The End
    of this story


End file.
